Billboard Brow
by Micolaspluss
Summary: Es un one-shot de como se conocieron Itachi y Sakura


_Gracias por leer el one-shot, es mi primer itasaku, espero que os guste :D_

_Dejad reviews si os gusto, graciassssss._

* * *

-Billboard Brow!

-Deja de llorar bebé!

-Miren chicos, el bebé está llorando!

-Wah, wah, wah. Eso es lo que pareces, Billboard Brow

Un grupo de niños se acurrucó cerca de la orilla del bosque en los campos de entrenamiento. El objeto de su hostilidad fue contraída en un montón sollozando en el suelo. Sakura Haruno, o Billboard Brow como los niños han cogido cariño a llamarla. Una pelo rosa de cinco años de edad, con la mala suerte de haber nacido en una familia de poco honor. Y para colmo, ella tenía una frente gigante.

Los matones aparecieron cuando estaba practicando su shuriken jutsu. Le habían dicho más temprano ese día en la escuela que la familia Haruno sólo produce ninjas inútiles. Decidida a demostrar que están equivocados, pasó horas después de la escuela haciendo ejercicio, sólo para darse cuenta de que era terrible en ello, así como los matones en la escuela había insistido. No ayudó que los mismos matones se toparon con ella en una excursión para encontrar su kickball. Abandonaron la búsqueda de inmediato.

Y así, Sakura se inclinó y llorando amargamente por su propia insuficiencia.

Un ataque de rayos interrumpió sus sollozos y las burlas de los matones. Mientras que los niños habían sido absorbidos por su acosador (o, en el caso de Sakura, el acoso), que habían dejado de percibir las ominosas nubes negras recogidas por encima de sus cabezas. Uno de los matones se encogió y se estremeció ante la aparición del rayo. Otros gritaron con sorpresa por las gotas repentinas de lluvia empapado sus ropas.

-Vamos a salir de aquí, chicos!.- Uno de los niños lloraban. Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo y corrieron hacia la aldea. Dejando un rastro de huellas de barro atrás.

Sakura, adormecida por la lluvia helada, siguió llorando en la tierra, indiferente a la tormenta.

-Yo soy inútil, pensó con desesperación. Ella se hizo un ovillo, con el cuerpo manchado de barro, y su pelo enredado en hierba y hojas.

Una sombra en lo alto de un tejado, escaneo apáticamente la gente del pueblo de Konoha. Como el repentino aguacero motivó a la gente del pueblo a cubierto, la sombra no se inmutó. Ni siquiera reaccionó a los cambios en el medio ambiente. En cambio, centró su mirada en blanco en un grupo de niños correr desde el campo de entrenamiento.

-Vamos chicos daros prisa!.- Gritó uno de ellos mientras se ponia a cubierto.

-Espera, uno de ellos se detuvo, el resto siguió. ¿Qué hay de Billboard? Todavía está ahí fuera en la tormenta. ¿Y si algo le pas…-

-¡Cállate!.- Otro chico interrumpió. -¿Por qué debemos cuidar de ella? !Es inútil y además no es nuestra amiga!.- Los otros chicos se miraron con incertidumbre antes de asentir. Siguieron a cubierto, todos los pensamientos sobre Sakura los dejaron rápidamente de lado.

La sombra se cernía sobre lo que había oído. Se puso de pie cuando una presencia lo detuvo en seco.

-Tenzou, - La sombra reconoció sus compañeros ninja.

-Itachi-kun, -Respondió Tenzou, con su voz un poco apagada por la máscara ANBU que cubría su rostro.

-¿Qué necesitas? -Preguntó Itachi.

-Danzou tiene una misión para ti, tienes que reportarte inmediatamente.

-Tsk. - Itachi suspiró con fastidio. -Tenzou, tengo una petición.

-¿Sí?

-Actúa como si no me has encontrado, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. - Y con eso, Itachi se había ido. Tenzou suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Pero ni siquiera me dejó confirmar que le ayudaría... murmuro Tenzou para si mismo.

Sakura estaba acurrucada en el suelo, ahora tranquila. Había llorado en silencio, su voz estaba ronca y cruda. Ella miró aturdida las ramas del árbol, las hebras de su flequillo oscureciendo su visión.

-Pelo estupido, murmuró, tirando de los hilos de color rosa. -Ojala pudiera cortar todo fuera, pero entonces mi frente se vea más grande.

Pesadas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su piel, sentía como pequeños golpes y contusiones en ella con cada impacto. Hipersensible y solitaria, Sakura era una ruina emocional de un niño de cinco años de edad. Y así, ella puso mala cara sola, debajo de un árbol en una tormenta eléctrica.

Una irregular racha de iluminación iluminó el cielo, seguido inmediatamente por un trueno que hizo temblar el suelo. Sakura saltó, asustada por lo cerca que sonaba.

-Voy a estar bien, se aseguró.

Sin esperárselo y rápidamente, una daga de un rayo rasgó el árbol en el que estaba Sakura. Ella gritó y vio con horror como el gigante de madera se desplomó hacia adelante, se cernía sobre ella. Ella cerró los ojos y se preparó para ser aplastada.

Ella se sorprendió cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella en su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella observó a su salvador.

Un hombre con el pelo largo y oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo baja la llevó. Tenía ojos negros inteligentes y una cara amable. Sakura lo miró en estado de shock hasta que el hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-Hola, dijo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-H-Haruno. Sakura gruñó, tenia la voz ronca de tanto llorar. -Haruno Sakura.

-Ah, es un placer conocerte. – Respondió el airadamente. Sakura se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba en forma en comparación con ella.

-Y-Eres un ninja, ¿no es así? -Sakura tembló nerviosamente.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Voy a ser uno también. - Sakura dijo con una tranquila determinación. -Voy a estar bien. - El hombre sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que si. -le aseguró -Y serás un gran kunoichi. Ella sonrió ante la bondad del hombre. Entonces recordó el rayo... el árbol.

-E-espera, tartamudeó. -¿Por qué me salvaste?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? - El hombre se detuvo en una azotea, llevando el estilo nupcial a Sakura. -Esta es la zona Haruno de residencia. Explicó. -¿Cuál es tu casa?

-Es... una pequeña casa... Tiene una estrecha escalera que conduce a la calle ... describió ella, tratando de visualizar su casa.

-Ya veo. -El hombre corrió unos metros antes de pasar desde el techo hasta el lado del edificio.

-¿Cómo se puede caminar de lado? - Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

-Control de Chakra -. Respondió el con sencillez. -Nos ayuda cuando eres un ninja.

-Control de Chakra ...- Pensó ella mientras corrían hacia abajo los edificios. Voy a hacer eso entonces. Decidió ella internamente. Yo puedo ser buena en el control de chakra, creo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre se detuvo repentinamente, ahora de pie en un balcón.

-Esta es tu casa? . Preguntó.

-S-sí. - Ella balbuceó, sorprendida por la precisión del hombre. Se coloca cuidadosamente en pie-

-Bueno, adiós. – Dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Espera! - Sakura extendió la mano y agarró la mano del hombre. -Gracias.

-No es nada, le aseguró humildemente.

-Antes de irte, continuó Sakura. -¿Cómo te llamas?"

El hombre sonrió y se volvió hacia ella. Se arrodilló a la altura de sus ojos.

-Uchiha, susurró. Y se fue. Sakura saltó hacia delante y miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su misterioso salvador.

-Uchiha! Ella gritó en la lluvia. -Gracias de nuevo! .Ella echó un último vistazo a la noche lluviosa y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Uchiha... Penso ella con cariño. -Me gusta ese nombre.


End file.
